


Mamy moc!

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Other, Song Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisany na Gospodę pod Złamanym Piórem hymn Slytherinu na melodię Sami-Wiecie-Jakiej piosenki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamy moc!

Na blankach szkoły wiatr dzisiaj gra  
Każdy Gryfon schował się  
Królestwa Salazara  
Nastał oto triumfu dzień  
Nasz dumny śpiew dziś zburzy szlamom w sercu ład  
Mogą ukryć się, to się na nic zda.

Niech boją się, niech czują lęk,  
Niechaj wiedzą, że to już jest ten dzień,  
Gdy Czysta Krew znów rządzić chce.  
Niech świat już wie!

Mamy moc, mamy moc,  
Niech zadrży gryfoński łach!  
Mamy moc, mamy moc!  
Slytherin wzbudzi strach!  
Wszystkim wbrew, na ten gest nas stać!  
Co tam zdrajców gniew!  
Od lat coś w objęcia węży nas pcha!

Wśród brudu to co czyste swą godność traci w mig  
Więc nie traćmy już więcej czasu, świat zmienić trzeba dziś!  
Zobaczmy dziś, czy sił nam dość  
By ze szlam nie została kość!  
By mogli świat widzieć z za krat! O tak!

Mamy moc, mamy moc,  
Oddzielmy ziarna od plew!  
Mamy moc, mamy moc!  
I znowu zabrzmi śmiech!  
Oto my świat oczyścimy!  
Co tam zdrajców gniew!

Moc naszej władzy magią spada dziś na świat!  
A wiarę w czystą krew ku górze niesie wiatr!  
Potęga nasza wrogów tnie jak z jadeitu miecz!  
Nic nie powstrzyma nas, nie będzie "zlituj się"!

Mamy moc, mamy moc,  
Z nowym dniem nastanie ład!  
Mamy moc, mamy moc!  
Już nie ma świata szlam!  
Oto nasz Slytherinu marsz!  
Co tam zdrajców gniew!  
Od lat coś w objęcia węży nas pcha!


End file.
